


Little Pack of Three

by Buzzbrina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/pseuds/Buzzbrina
Summary: Shiro was pretty much on his own most his life, so when the University's infamous alpha pair starts working at his favorite coffee shop he is surprised to find out their opinion on him is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels-winter-sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marvels-winter-sweater).



> Wow, okay so this is a couple of things  
> 1\. It is my first a/b/o fic  
> 2\. it is my first gift so I hope you like it cool dad  
> 3\. Also my first Voltron fic so....  
> 4\. There will be more chapters but I think the first part chapter can be read alone  
> Hope you enjoy it and I live for comments lovelies!
> 
> You can come say hi on my tumblr if you'd like!  
> https://capsicle-the-fabulous.tumblr.com

Shiro sniffled a bit, watching another soap opera while eating his way through a delicious meal of pears and olives. He watched the drama unfold on the screen as he carefully balanced the bowl on his heavenly rounded stomach, full of a couple of beautiful pups growing inside. He smiled as he thought about life leading up to this moment.

~~~~~

Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, Shiro knew of them (their reputation proceeds them) but today seemed to be the day the gods had it written down Shiro would meet them in person. How? Surprisingly simple, he walked in on them in the middle of an argument and all the tall omega wanted was a cup of coffee and a bagel.

“I don't care if your instincts insist you have to thrust yourself between me and some asshat of a knot head! I can handle them on my own!” The darker skinned alpha huffed towards the other. 

“Lance! You were standing there smiling all nice and ‘oh yes we can do that. No really is not a problem.’ He was clearly bothering you! I'm sorry I want to make sure you aren't getting harassed because he was trying to get your number!” The other alpha was upset, no seething and Shiro stood there not sure what to do in the little cafe.

“I could've turned him down you didn't have to walk over and growl at the man! It wasn't-” At this moment the first alpha, Lance apparently, this was Lance; Shiro's brain supplied, he had noticed Shiro. Quickly putting on a smile Lance walked over to the cash register “Hi! What can I get for you?”

Shiro watched out the corner of his eye as Keith turned ready to size up whoever was talking to his mate. “I just need a cup of coffee and a bagel, cream cheese…” Shiro put on his best ‘I'm not threatening, just need something to help get through the night’ face as possible.

What he didn't notice was Keith, his entire body shifting to seem safe and calming to the clearly worn out omega. The way Keith rapidly started on Shiro's order so he wouldn't have to wait long. He didn't notice this but he noticed Lance, the way she smiled softly, the way he quieted his words, and Shiro was close enough to catch his scent. The scent of an alpha, but clearly mated, but it called to Shiro, a breath of clearness, the promise of a steady hold, someone to be there. He tried not to breath it in, not wanting to upset the couple. 

“It won't be a problem…” Lance smiled as he took the payment. “Go sit Keith will bring it over to you…” So he went and sat in a big comfortable chair by the window, he could watch the city go by outside. Shiro liked this cafe for a multitude of reasons.

1, it wasn't far from campus and gave discounts to students and staff  
2, the cafe regularly employed students and gave paid time off during finals  
3, it was open twenty-four hours a day  
4, everything was baked in house

As a student assistant at the campus Shiro had a lot going on, sometimes he was surprised he remembered his suppressants on time. He studied, did some basic things for teachers and most of all other students seemed to turn to him for guidance. Thus how he has heard a lot about the couple working in the cafe at this exact moment. He heard students asking for advice on how to get them to stop fighting, how to get them to accept their feelings for the other, then how to get them to stop being all over each other. Shiro knew more about them then they did about him. 

The two alphas were good students, Shiro knew that. They would argue and bicker all of class when they first met but it didn't take long for them to quiet down and get along after months of sexual frustration was let out. And one of the only couples on campus that was alpha only so people talk and gossip about it it was inevitable Shiro heard of them, however he didn't do any work in any of the classes the couple had so today was the first time he interacted with them.

Shiro looked up as he sensed Keith walking over, the alpha looked as tired as the omega felt. He offered a small smile in sympathy as Keith set down the order on his table. “Thanks, this is perfect.” Shiro didn't notice the way Keith almost preened from the The praise, instead continued to say “I'm sorry if I interrupted you two.”

Keith blinked a bit then seemed to find the right words. “No, just some alphas try and make Lance feel like he's some little thing to be ordered around and I... You don't need to hear all this…” Shiro watched as he walked back to lance and they started talking quietly to each other. He slowly started to eat his bagel and enjoying the lingering scent of the two comforting alphas.

~~~~~

Now that Shiro had met the mildly hot headed alphas he continued to see them everywhere, passing each other in the halls, seeing them at the cafe, hell he saw them at the pharmacy when he picked up his suppressants. Oddly enough the tall omega enjoyed seeing them this much, he always found their comforting scent lingering on his clothes - not that he started deliberately started sniffing his things to find the small traces of scent - he started slowly looking for them in crowds. 

Shiro knew he was screwed, his body had latched onto their scents convinced they were meant to be a mated pair. ‘Great, what am I supposed to do now? Walks up to them and say we scent bonded we all need to be together?’ Shuro groaned loudly, there was no guide book for this, no self help, it wasn't a common thing to scent bond. No one knew what caused a scent bond to happen in the first place but sometimes scents just go together and one person craves it. Shiro sat on his bed with his jacket shoved in his face chasing the last traces of scent the alphas had left on it he knew a scent bond had formed and he reached the conclusion that he was screwed.

~~~~~

“We get off in an hour, want to come with us?” Shiro blinked a bit, looking up from his notes, he was so focused he hadn't noticed Lance was talking to him. 

“Go where?... I wasn't really paying attention…” Shiro said feeling bad that he hadn't noticed Lance talking to him sooner, however it didn't seem to bother the bubbly alpha as he launched into an explanation about some vintage film showing he wanted to see.

“Keith suggested we invite you, he likes your company- don't look so shocked Keith, I'm sure he's noticed how gentle you are around him- and I kept forgetting to ask so now I'm asking if you want to come tonight.” Shiro blinked again, how the boy could say all that in one breath is beyond him. Vintage films, could be fun, sitting in the dark next to two alphas he very much craved being next to. Lance was right he did notice the way Keith was gentle around him but figured it was his own feelings putting a spin on it, after all why would they want the tall omega in their life? He's not like other omegas, he's tall, well built and intimidating not small and soft… but one night with them would be okay, not like they are asking him to go on a date so “Sure, want me to wait here until then?..”

“That would be great!” Lance said with one of his signature, bright cheerful smiles. Shiro couldn’t help but smile back, and glancing at Keith he caught the quieter alpha smiling at the omega. Keith came over and sat down across from Shiro while Lance helped some customers.

“I’m not really into these things but Lance loves them so I go. I hope you don’t mind having to go…” Shiro could read Keith well, between all the time he has seen Keith at the cafe and the small bits they talked he got very good at it. If the slightly bitter scent showing the alphas nervousness didn’t give it away the way he was sitting there gave him away, Keith was nervous about Shiro enjoying himself tonight? Why? Did Keith plan on letting Shiro know that he was scent bonding and planned on telling the omega “Sorry I don’t think the three of us will work together, so move on or leave us alone.” Shiros own slight panic must be showing because Keith looked more worried.

“I just… want you to have a good time…” Keith quickly said, clearly trying to calm Shiro down. So he wanted Shiro to have fun, relax, enjoy himself tonight that seems like a normal thing. “Dates are supposed to be fun right?” After Keith said that last part Shiro sputtered, a date? Like what lovers do? “He didn’t tell you it was a date?” Keith sighed “I should be used to this, he probably had some way he wanted to say ‘Hey Shiro, wasn’t this date great?’ like some surprise…”

“I didn’t… I just… thought this wouldn’t be a date. Not that I don’t want to go on a date with you two.” Shiro added quickly “I just thought you two weren’t interested…” 

“We are… so just pretend you don’t know it’s a date and we’ll bring it up later okay? Lance probably has something planned because he won’t stop talking about hoping you’ll come…” Keith said quickly and quietly.

~~~~~

They were sitting in the theater, Shiro in between the two alphas, Keith on his right Lance on his left. Shiro was trying to pay attention to the black and white film but Lance had started snuggling into his arm and it was hard not to start purring at the comfort he felt from it. Shiro started to watch the film again, it was about an omega pinning after two alphas, what he didn’t know was that the two alphas were together but couldn’t show it openly. Wait. Did Lance want them all to see this film together because he wanted to be with Shiro too? What Keith had said earlier had been sitting in the back of his mind, so maybe Lance was trying to drop hints to Shiro and he isn’t overthinking it. Just as the omega started confessing his feeling to the alphas over a lunch he arranged for them all Lance leaned over and whispered “He put a lot of work into that, hope he doesn’t get rejected.” Shiro felt his heart beat fast, Lance was definitely trying to warm him to the idea of being a little pack of three.

After the film was over they got up and Lance insisted they go on a walk because it is such a nice night and it would be a shame to waste it. The two alphas walked with their fingers woven together when Lance finally opened up about the date. “So Shiro… did you like the film?” Lance for the first time sounded unsure of himself.

“Yeah, it was sweet, a little sappy.” Keith snorted a bit and Lance smacked his arm and whispered something that made Keith nod.

“I think romance films are the best for first dates.” Lance said looking at Shiro then looked away clearly unsure of what response he would receive.

“I suppose, the last alpha I went on a date with thought I would be okay meeting his mate, she was a pretty omega but he didn’t know I don’t like sharing with another omega.” Shiro said looking at Lance, making sure the alpha was looking at him he gave a wink. “I don’t mind being shared by two alphas however…”

The look Lance gave him and the smile that followed was blinding. 

“So are we all dating now? Are we a pack?” Keith said in a soft, quiet voice as he inched his hand closer to Shiros.

“I think we could be dating, and we could call ourselves a pack.” Shiro said then added “If you two want that.”

“Of course we want that! We all seemed to scent bond so clearly there is something between us.” Lance said, talking across Keith to look right at Shiro. “Keith was sleeping in his work uniform to get your scent in our bed.” Shiro laughed at that, Keith looked scandalized as if Lance had shared the biggest secret in their relationship.

“Lance! He wasn’t any better, he kept trying to come up with ways to steal your clothes to get your scent and I joked we should just kidnap you for it and he seemed to open to that option.” Keith rapidly told Shiro, as if he could make the omega forget what Lance had just said. Unfortunately it prompted the alphas to bicker and Shiro watched for a few minutes before he stepped in and nuzzled Keith, effectively scenting him and ending the bickering. 

“My poor alpha, craving his omegas scent.” Shiro said and nuzzled right along the alpha's scent gland. Shiro let himself breathe the alpha's scent deeply and freely, it smelled like metal, and oil, like a deep damp earth. Shiro felt Keith’s arms snake around him to hold them close together and take in the tall omegas scent, then he felt Lance come up behind him and hold onto them taking in Shiro's scent as Lance nuzzled his scent gland. Shiro for the first time in a long time felt like he wasn’t alone as he took in the, no, his alpha’s scents and felt his body relax into their embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So first of all thank you for the lovely feedback on Chapter one!  
> Second, this is the first bit of smut I have ever posted so feed back is again welcome!
> 
> I added another chapter, I plan on the next chapter being Shiros heat!
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr: [here](https://capsicle-the-fabulous.tumblr.com/)

‘This is adorable…’ Shiro thought as he looked at what the two alphas had done. Not only had they brought him a coffee this morning before his classes started, they brought him a little box full of what looked like mini blueberry muffins. “Thanks, this is sweet but what did you do? Did you mess up my apartment?” Shiro said jokingly, a smiles dancing on his lips.

“No! We just… thought you probably skip breakfast because you're busy in the morning and we wanted to do something nice for our omega.” Lance said with a smile. 

“That and Lance is trying to still apologize for stealing one of your shirts…” Keith whispered to him as they started walking towards Shiro’s class, the two alphas don't have a class until later in the day so it had become habit for them to walk to his first class, of course people had noticed and started asking questions. ‘Isn't it hard to have to alphas around?’ ‘Don't you fight over him?’ ‘How do you… you know… take two alphas in bed?’ 

That last one Shiro wondered himself, they probably have to discuss it before anything happens, especially with his heat being a possibility if their little pack stays together for his next heat.

~~~~~

Shiro was laying on his big bed with the more cuddly of his two alphas, Lance was always up for a hug or cuddles, holding hands all of that and Shiro didn't mind. They were watching some reality show Lance was into but if the omega was honest he had no idea what happening but the cuddly octopus next to him enjoyed it. Keith had a late class so for the time it was just the two of them. They were often at Shiro's apartment, it was becoming their space, the alphas had started storing clothes at the apartment, their scent lingering around the rooms after they left. Shiro lived in a nice loft apartment, he had a big bed they all could fit in, nice open kitchen they would “cook” in but usually they get distracted before they cook anything.

Speaking of being distracted, Lance is distracting, cuddling up to Shiro, scenting him a bit and the poor omega was getting more and more distracted and it was obvious the alpha was noticing. Lance slowly started scenting right into Shiro's neck, pressing his lips against his scent glands kissing his way to his jaw as the omega shivered and tilted his head to give Lance better access. Shiro turned his head to catch Lance's lips with his own, rapidly they deepened the kiss, fingers sliding through hair, the show completely forgotten. 

They moved together like they fit, as their kiss got more heated shuro slid his hands up under Lances shirt, mapping out his sides and muscle trying to remember what made the alpha shudder a silent plea for more. The slowly started tugging off clothes nipping and marks bits of skin, as Shiro felt slick start to make a mess in his underwear as the squirming alpha in his lap grinded his rapidly hardening cock both of them let put a moan, but neither of them heard the other pack member walk into the apartment or up the stairs to the loft until suddenly the other alpha sat on the bed with a slight growl.

The two froze and looked over at the other alpha, looking like they've been caught red handed.

“Don't stop on my account, as long as I can join you…” Keith said, pupils blown wide, his scent filled with arousal and a clear tent in his pants, Shiro let out a groan.

“Hurry up.” Shiro said and went back to kissing Lance keeping the intoxicating alpha occupied while the other got undressed and then they were joined on the bed. 

“How should we- Lance dear god keep doing that-” Keith moaned as Lance kissed on his neck and nibbles his ear. “How are we going to do this?...”

That was a very good question that Lance perked up at that and rolled over with Shiro so the omega was straddling the tan skinned alpha. “And then I can suck your dick… or eat you out I know how much you like that…” Lance said to the other alpha with a smirk, which made Keith blush a very pretty shade of red if you asked Shiro.

“F-fine let's get this started shall we?” Keith said and moved behind Shiro, and began kissing his neck he shuddered and whined out a soft “touch me” so Keith did much his relief the alpha behind him gently rubbed his sides then gentle hands moved across his chest lightly toying with the omegas sensitive nipples until they became hard little nubs.

Shiro felt Keith slide a hand down his back and slide his fingers between his cheeks, feeling a new pulse of slick coat the alphas finger and he gently probed at his pulsing hole. Shiro rocked his hips back and felt the finger slide in and let out a low moan, sure Shiro would finger himself but it had been awhile since he had enough down time to do so. “More… please Keith…” Shiro moaned into the alphas ear, nipping at his earlobe, he moaned as he felt another finger join the first and start spreading him, getting him ready for the other alphas cock.

Said alpha was currently touching every bit of skin he could get his hands on, Shiro's thighs, his hips, Keith's legs it was as if their skin was his lifeline. Shiro looked down and saw Lance flushed and saw his hard cock was starting to leak a bit, Shiro reached down and stroked Lance, watching his muscles tighten as a moan spilled out his mouth. Soon Keith had three fingers in the omegas wet hole, and very suddenly he pulled them out, pulling a whimper out of the sweet omega. Keith kissed him softly moving to grab a condom. 

“I'm on birth control… and clean… if you two are I don't want a condom…” Shiro said while he grabbed Keith's hand, glances between the two alphas… no his alphas. 

“Well we are… and I'm for it.” Lance said, looking vaguely like a kid in a candy shop, Keith nodded and quickly said “Sounds good to me.” 

Shiro moved forward, reached behind him, lined up Lance's cock and slowly slid down, moaning the entire way while the alpha felt a moan ripped out of his throat. Shiro watched as Lance's face contorted in pleasure as he slid all the way down onto his throbbing hard shaft; watched as the alphas hands flying to his hips holding him with a grip tight enough to leave marks. Shiro stole a glance to Keith, then locked eyes as he started to slide up and move back down, watched as Keith moved over lance's shoulders and lowered himself over Lance's eager mouth. 

Shiro couldn't see what Lance was doing, couldn't see the way Lances tongue probed at the alphas hole, but he could see the way Keith moaned, the was his long cock twitched and the omega wanted nothing more then to add to it. He reached over and cupped Keiths face and kissed him as he rode the shaft inside him hard, reaching down and stroked the longer haired alphas cock; catching his moans in his mouth.

Shiro was rapidly reaching his peak, surrounded by their scents and the slick, lewd sounds echoing around the loft. He started to ride lance harder, nipping Keith's neck as the alphas hand came up to help stroke his own cock, and if Shiro could see who would know right then Lance had probed his tongue into Keith's twitching hole causing him to cum hard, making a mess across Lance's chest. Keith moved a bit, giving Lance space to breathe as he cried out and emptied deep into Shiro.

Shiro felt it, the cum inside him, warm and filling him, seeing his alphas so blissed out and feeling Lance inside him Lance rached out and gave a few quick tugs to his erection and Shiro came, crying out, making a good mess in Lance's hand. They were all panting, stealing soft kisses as their hearts slowed down. 

“We should shower… we're a little sticky…” Keith said slowly, nuzzling his pack members. 

“He has a point…” Shiro panted a bit, scenting his alphas, helping calm them.

“Or we could cuddle a bit first…” Lance mumbled into Shiro's shoulder.

“He also has a point…” Shiro mumbled.

In the end the cuddled in Shiro's oversized tub as the gently cleaned each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's alphas are finally moving in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday!  
> Sorry it's late and sorry to those of you who have been waiting this long for an update. It has been a struggle to get this out, and trying to keep a good flow going without just jumping into the future!  
> Comments and Feedback welcome!  
> As always this is not bettaed so sorry for any mistakes :/

Shiro watched as Keith opened another box, he offered to help but they shushed him and said to sit. So of course he got them all some water instead of sitting, and then made lunch for them instead of sitting because he wanted to help. Now he has run out of things to do, and is sitting and watching. 

They decided to have the alphas move in made since, they spent most their time there anyway so rather than travel back and forth just move in Shiro had enough room. His bathroom may not because honestly who has that many face creams Lance? He keeps trying to get up and help, so far he's gotten two of Keiths shirts put away and about half of Lances things because they started talking so Lance didn't notice at first. Eventually he did and would send Shiro off to go sit and relax.

“You guys know I want to help right?” Shiro asked after he snuck in and put up another one of Keiths shirts.

Keith smiles a bit and looks at Shiro. “Yeah but we don’t want you to do it all…” He says as he breaks down a box and opens up the next one.

“Yeah, we know you Shiro and we know you’ll do it all given the chance. There are alot of things here to unpack and you shouldn’t do it all on your own.” Lance pipes up from downstairs in the kitchen, unpacking the few mugs and bowls the two alphas had gotten over the years. 

“I just want to help a little… just to make it go faster…” Shiro said as he leaned over the railing of the loft section. Shiro wanted his alpha moved in, call it instinct if you want he just wanted to make sure his alphas were happy; that and some cuddle time. He looked at Keith with a pout, the fourth in the last ten minutes but who’s counting?

“Fine, come help me with my socks if you really want to..” Keith offered, he could only handle so many pouts from Shiro and it seemed like four was his limit. The way Shiro perked up and smiled made Keith happy. When the omega came over he could hear the little purr coming out of his chest. “If you start doing to much I will send you back to sitting.” Keith says as Shiro starts putting away Keith's socks with the utmost care.

Shiro gently puts away the socks, wanting to keep them somewhat organized. It was hard, his dresser was made for only one person's worth of things so there had already been some serious shuffling around to get their clothes to fit but it was worth it. Already Shiro could pick up his alphas scents lingering around his apartment and it already made the place feel more like home where before it felt like a place to eat and sleep. Shiro felt comfort from them and it was something new, no other alpha made him feel like this. As Shiro put away the last sock he turned back the box and walked over to Keith, giving the alpha and little nuzzle and soft purr as he takes the shirt out of Keiths hands and hangs it up. When he gets a pleased hum in response Shiro preens a bit, walking back over and seeing the box now empty.

“We should go help Lance..” Keith murmured as he nuzzles Shiro, scenting him a bit before he follows Shiro down to the kitchen. Shiro loved it when his alphas scented him, call him a sap but it comforted him, made him feel wanted and loved; so when he walks into the kitchen and Lance scents him as soon as he is close enough he purrs again. 

“Need help?” Shiro asks, already putting away the few thing left in the box before Lance can respond. He can hear Keith telling Lance to “just let him do it because if he sees one more put his heart will probably break.” Lance puts up the last mug in his hand and like that they are moved in, all of their things in one spot together and everything feels right. Shiro looks to the two alphas with a smile and walks over, hugging them gently and whispering. “I’m glad you two are here.” and if Shiro hears Keith sniffle a bit he won’t tell anyone.

“Me too Shiro.” Shiro hears Lance says softly, almost as if he is worried that if he speaks to loud this calm little moment will shatter and come to an end.

After a few moments Shiro gently offers to make dinner, to witch the alphas pipe up with a course of “No you did too much work today already!” and “Let us cook!” so Shiro sits at one of the stool at the breakfast bar, deciding that watching this would be well worth it. The two start poking around the kitchen, seeing what is there, occasionally asking if Shiro had an ingredient, then turning and looking again.

“Is there anything you want for dinner?” Lance asked, looking over at the omega with a fond smile on his face.

Shiro thought about it a moment, thinking about what he had in the kitchen and decided and unhelpful shrug was the best way to go. Lance snorts a bit and Shiro can pick up a little bit of nervousness in the alphas scent. Lance was desperate to prove himself a worthy mate and Shiro had loved what cooking Lance had given him so the poor alpha had nothing to worry about, he couldn’t get enough of his mates cooking. “Stick with something simple Lance, don’t stress about it, it’s been a long day and you two should relax.” He says watching the alpha calm down slightly, watched the ridged line in his back and shoulders go away.

“If you need hleo I will be right here next to Shiro.” Keith offered as Lance got into a groove, pulling what he needed out of the cupboards as Keith sat down next to Shrio, nuzzling the omega as he did.  
The two made idle chat while Lance cooked, helping when needed and only a small fight when Keith inisted Lance wasn’t peeling garlic properly. Shiro loved to watch the alpha cook he has a natural talent that makes his inner omega weep, if only he could cook that good… However he seemed to find two lovely mates without all that so maybe it isn't the end of the world. When Lance slides a pan into the oven and turns around with one of his big smiles Shiro can’t help but feel happy with him. 

“We have thirty minutes until that gets done cooking so what should we do?” Lance asks, clearly pleased with what he put in the oven.

Shiro smiles and stands up, holding Ketihs hand and holding his free hand out to the other alpha. “I want to watch my murder mysteries and cuddle…” Smiling at the way Lance perks up even more and takes Shiro's hand, following them up to the loft and settling onto the bed that is now free of boxes. With a little rearranging Shiro is sitting in the middle with Lance behind him and Keith to his right, Lances chin propped on his shoulder and Keith resting his head on the other shoulder. Shiro pulls up his recorded shows and hums approvingly when Lance starts rubbing his back.

About halfway through his show Lances phone goes off as the timer reaches zero and he shiffles out from behind Shiro, going down to check on dinner with a hum. “It’s ready, come eat.” Lance calls out as the smells from what Lance made drift upstairs has Shiro's mouth watering. The two get up and go down to see Lance practically bouncing with excitement, clearly pleased with how dinner turned out.

“I’ll grab some plates, smells amazing Lance.” Shiro says as he grabs some plates hearing Keith tell the other alpha that it really does smell amazing. Shiro brings over plates and lets the taller alpha dish it all out, it seems to be some bake with meat, cheese, rice and some assorted vegetables and it had Shiro's stomach growling. When they are all served and they sit down at the little breakfast bar Siro takes a bite and moans, it tastes amazing, out of the corner of his eye he can see Lance waiting for approval. Shiro looks over with a smile and kisses the waiting alphas cheek. “It’s amazing Lance, thank you.” At that Lance beams and digs into his food, Shiro can hear a soft chuckle from Keith as they all eat.

After dinner is eaten and left overs put away, they decide to leave the dishes for the morning and call it a night. They make their way upstairs Shiro turning off the lights as he goes but leaving the string of lights Lance wrapped around the stair railing, the little lights gave off a nice soft glow. Shiro walks over and gets into a pair of pajama pants while his mates start their nightly routine and Shiro smiles to himself, remembering that in the moving they won’t have to get up early so Lance and Keith have time to stop at their dorm room before class to change because their things are all here. He will get to see them all the time, when the are at their worst and their best and the omega couldn't be happier.

He walks into the bathroom and sees Lance putting some sort of face cream on and he smiles, grabbing Keith's toothbrush before putting it back and grabbing his, Keith had place it where the omega normally put his. The longer haired alpha walks in and looks at Lance with a small shake of his head, mumbling something about needless obsessions Lance shot him a dirt glare that has Shiro almost spitting out toothpaste. When the omega finishes with his teeth he watches Lance and smiles. “I’m getting into bed, take your time Lance.” Shrio says softly leaving the bathroom and adding “Keith be nice to Lance.” as he climbs into the bed.

Shiro settles into the middle of the bed and purrs when he feels a dip in the matteress and is suddenly enveloped in his mates scent, feeling Keith wrap his arms around him from behind, murmuring a soft “I love you…” and Shiro murmurs the same words back. Lance gets in a few minutes later and snuggles up to Shiro kissing the omegas forehead. Softly saying “Good Night, I love you both…” and at that moment Shiro feels home.


End file.
